Blame
by Little Yugi Moto
Summary: Yuki, owner of the millennium choker, life is cut short in a tragic accident. Promising her yami, Yumi, she would survive without her, Yuki dies. Yumi left in heartbreak and tragedy she refuses to let her wounds heal. With her sister Ryo and her boyfriend Rou they must find a way to get her back, or dye trying. (Rating may go up.)


**Chapter 1: Day of Demise**

It was a sunny day. Too bright, too cheerful… It left a bad taste in Yumi's mouth. She smiled in spite of the feeling, looking down at her hikari. Said light smiled brightly, her teeth barely concealed behind her thick rose lips.

Bright violet eyes darted up at her yami's blood red eyes. A dark eyebrow raised in question behind her blonde bangs. "What's the matter Yumi?" She asked in a higher, more innocent tone than usual. Her voice laced with concern and worry. Yumi sighed inwardly. Leave it to her hikari to automatically notice something was the matter.

Yumi shook her head dismissively. "No, nothing hikari." She looked away up towards the sky, contemplating. Mostly just trying to avoid Yuki's puppy dog eyes, which if asked she would claim to be 'immune' to it.

"Boku~!" Yuki let out a whine, tugging Yumi's jacket sleeve. Yumi sighed and looked down at the shorter. Lying was always a long shot and whether or not Yuki believed her was always at random chance. The same went for Yuki, though Yumi more often than not caught her hikari in a fib.

"What do you want child?" The yami said her tone annoyed but more along the lines of exasperation. Yuki chewed her cheek in thought as if trying to think of words and say them in a certain way. She didn't chew hard enough to break skin but she enough for Yumi to notice.

"Something's the matter." She stated bluntly. Yuki adverted her eyes, not meeting her yami's. "I can tell. Did you…sense something?" Yuki chewed her lip, a reaction that only occurred when she was either focusing hard, planning something, or nervous. And Yumi wasn't sure which.

Yumi's senses never came up in a public place. Her supernatural abilities, given to her thousands of years ago and stored in the gold choker around Yuki's neck, were of dark magic and held the ability to sense danger, darkness, or fear. Also with the handy power of playing yami no games. Yuki hardly mentioned it, mainly because the idea of being the one to control that power scared her secretly. Yumi used the power, but Yuki held the control to let her use it.

"Nothing, just the wind…too cold." It was a lie, but Yumi only needed to sate her hikari's curiosity. She shivered, fake but well inducted. The wind blew and picked up speed, causing the tall grass next to them to sway and pet at Yuki's shoulder. The grass in the field beside the road they were walking adjacent to swayed as well, causing an eerie scene.

Yuki giggled at the weeds and pushed it away and with it Yumi's lie. She looked around, her eyes narrowed, as if trying to pinpoint something. They continued their silent walk, only the gravel crushing under the two girls feet, and the trees stuck in mid-sway leaves crashing into one another made noise. The hikari broke the somewhat silence with a gasp then a smile spread from dimple to dimple.

Yumi mentally facepalmed. 'Oh gods...' the thought sliced through her mind. As she opened her eyes Yuki ran ahead before looking back at Yumi, as if only just recognizing her presence. She pointed behind herself, to a small black puff in the middle of the road.

"Yumi!" Yuki cried in joy. "Look a kitty!" Her eyes closed in bliss, as if she was cuddling it in her head. The ancient spirit shook her head in shame, acting dissappointed. Though she shouldn't really be surprised, Yuki was always hyper and childish. And talkactive. A smile cracked on Yumi's lips. Yuki could talk to a complete stanger, just about anyone she got a good vibe from. If no one was there, she'd talk to herself or an 'imaginary' friend name Kifu. At least, Yumi believed he was imaginary.

She giggled clasping her hands together and running up to her yami. Her neko ears popped out from behind her bangs and tail swayed slowly from under Yuki's short school skirt. Looking up cutely at Yumi, she pushed out her upper lip in a begging manner and flattening her ears to her head. "Can I have it~?" She pleaded and whimpered, her eyes widening innocently.

Her yami scoffed at the display with a roll of her eyes. She shook her head and held back a laugh with all the control she had. "I guess..." She sighed, uncommittedly. Yuki gave a squeal of excitement, her ears and tail dissappearing with a burst of light. She giggled in joy and hugged her yami tightly.

Yumi chuckled as she spurt out 'thank yous' at about a mile a minute. "Calm down hikari-mine." Yuki blushed at the nickname and pulled back, standing on the tip of her toes and kissing Yumi's cheek softly.

"Thank you Yami." She said quietly with a small smile. Yumi nodded, grinning back. Yuki's smiled widened and turned, squealing gleefully when the kitten mewed.

"Aw~!" She cooed, getting slowly on her hands and knees to show the small thing she meant no harm. A low hanging tree bristled the back of Yuki's neck as she stood. She cuddled the back fluff to her chest. It purred and nuzzled her.

A roar loud as thunder boomed close to them. How had she not heard it before!? Yumi yelled to her hikari, "Yuki! Get out of the road!" Her voice growing hoarse from the loud scream. Yuki always loved to play chicken with cars and such, though had never had actually gotten to play before Yumi or Sato pulled her out of the way.

Yuki turned almost in slow motion to smile at her yami as a black Gremlin roared up at about 100 miles per hour. There was a load scream as it rammed Yuki from the front. Yumi saw the cat go flying through the air as well as her hikari.

She gulped her breath shook as it climbed it way out of her throat, slow and shaky. Yumi was frozen her blood ice in her veins as she saw the body of her hikari slam into the pavement. Yuki groaned as she hit the ground. The girl's arm was crushed, and many ribs cracked and probably broken, her stomach gashed from the hood ornament, leaked its contents across the pavement. The blood was everywhere. Yuki's blood.

As time went back from its standstill Yumi rushed to her as the car sped off, leaving Yuki there like a piece of trash. Left and forgotten. She gathered the top half of her hikari into her arms, the bottom half limp and unmoving. Her spine obviously cracked and broken in many places. The normally strong yami almost burst to tears seeing her hikari lying there hurt and on her death bed. "Don't worry! Help is-is coming. Just hold on Yuki! Do you hear me?! Ra dammit! HOLD ON!" She tried to reassure herself and her hikari at the same time, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yumi's tears began to puff her eyes and redden them.

Yuki's distant gaze came back as she looked up in shock, then smiled bringing her hand up to Yumi's cheek, cupping it, the action seemed to cause her much pain. "Don't w-worry yami. You'll f-find a way." She rasped weakly.

Yumi was stumped. "F-Find a way! What do mean?!" When her hikari didn't answer she began to shake her, the arm that held Yuki up and to Yumi's body tightened. "Hikari! Tell me!"

Yuki's eyes began to glaze over. "I-it's not your fault. Don't b-blame yourself. I mean, you'll find a way without me. You've g-got Atem. You'll live." She smiled weakly, coughing up blood as her amethyst eyes faded to a dull, lifeless blue. And that was when it really hit her.

Her hikari was dead. She let it happen, and there was no one to save her now.

**:~End of Chapter 1~:**


End file.
